logos8fandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
1992-2004 The Cartoon Network logo used on the channel's official launch on October 1, 1992, featuring a 7x2 grid with alternating black and white patterns. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. This logo is still used occasionally in bylines, intros such as The Amazing World of Gumball, and as the closing logo in video releases of Cartoon Network programming. It is no longer used as an onscreen logo, but its still used on Cartoon Network licensed consumer packaging. It looked like the 2010 logo, but the font for the 2010 logo was in bold. This is was also used for the 2004 logo, but only CN is used. This logo was known for having been seen on Boomerang until the early 2015 redesign in the U.S. version of the channel. 2004-2010 On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new look with a new logo which replaced the one which had been used since the network was launched almost 12 years earlier. The new logo is made up of two cubes with the network initials, C and N (borrowed from the previous logo), written on them, with the full name underneath, in the same font as the last logo. The development of the new identity was led in-house, with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia creating new 3D-animated graphics and IDs. The previous logo, however, remained on Boomerang until the 2015 redesign. :While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. :The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. :— Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager, Cartoon Network Worldwide, in a press release The on-air graphics at that time consisted of a city made of both realistic and CGI elements (mostly of places from the shows) with characters from various CN shows interacting together. In April 2006, in addition to adding more city bumpers, introduced a new set of graphics with the tagline "YES." Then it was replaced on June 2007 with Summer '07 and once again in September of the same year by Fall '07 with part of the graphics sharing the same elements from the Class of 3000 intro. Those graphics were changed for the last time to Noods, which consisted of "blobby" characters with a CN show's character artwork substituting the "nood". Although it stopped use in May 2010 in the U.S., it was still active in certain countries until late 2010-early 2012. Cartoon Network Too would by the last instance to ever feature this logo until it followed up with the following logo below on May 15th, 2012. It was also occasionally featured on the 2006 Cartoon Network Movies logo which would still be used after the 2010 redesign when CN movies from 2006-2007 are aired, especially on Boomerang. As of 2010, this is now being used as a secondary logo, alongside the 1992 logo 2010-present On March 22, 2010, Cartoon Network filed the trademark of its then-current logo on Trademarkia. On April 21, 2010, the current logo, along with the new 'CHECK it' rebrand, was shown during its 2010-2011 upfronts. On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network implemented an updated logo in the US. The new look was created by Cartoon Network's in-house team and Brand New School. The new tagline for the network became 'CHECK it', a play on the network's checkerboard logo. The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the 3rd season finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The new logo was launched in many European countries in November 2010. 'CHECK it' has had 5 redesigns since 2010 in the USA, the first one being 'CHECK it 2.0' in 2011, with some new bumps and advertising templates. However, plenty of 'CHECK it 1.0's' look stayed, including the up next bumpers. 'CHECK it 3.0' launched in 2013 with a more complete redesign, replacing almost everything from the past two rebrands and adopting a new, flatter CMYK look. 'CHECK it 3.5' launched in 2014, with quotes of Cartoon Network originals and CN Sayin' bumps. However, plenty of 'CHECK it 3.0' looked stayed, including the up next bumpers. 'CHECK it 4.0' launched in June 2015, also replacing everything from the past rebrand and adopting a new look with more gradients and 3D effects. Also included in the rebrand are emoji versions of most of their shows' characters. 'Dimensional' launched in May 2016, replacing everything from 'CHECK it 4.0' and adopting a new look with wacky, more gradients and solid colors and 'CHECK it 4.0/3.0' bumps. Also included in the rebrand are characters made of real objects and clay that is animated in their studios. The 1992 font was used, but the 1992 font was resurfaced. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Children's television networks Category:1992 Category:Kids entertainment channels Category:Kids television networks Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States